The invention relates to a vacuum brake booster for motor vehicles with a booster shell comprising two opposing shell halves, with at least one moveable wall that subdivides the interior space of the booster shell, as well as with two transmission pins that extend in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vacuum brake booster from one shell half to the shell half located on the other side of the moveable wall, with the shell halves being sealed against the moveable wall and having at their ends fastening elements for the body wall or a master brake cylinder, which is connected to the vacuum brake booster.
This type of vacuum brake booster is known from published German patent application DE 28 45 794. A disadvantageous characteristic of this known vacuum brake booster is its unfavorable deformation behavior during accidents that lead to distortion of the front section of the vehicle. This is caused by transmission pins which increase the stiffness of the booster shell, are of a relatively large diameter, and offer excessive resistance to deformation during accidents.
Consequently, the object of this invention is to propose measures specific to a vacuum brake booster of the type mentioned initially that allow for substantial improvement in deformation behavior during accidents.